Kee’ra Diamond
Kee'Ra Diamond is the owner and singer of the brothel "Dirty Diamond" in Callous Row. She has made a pretty good life for herself down in the slums with her Brothel business. She makes enough to get by comfortably as a middle class resident with her business, and also does a few side jobs that are questionable in legality. She is a magic user, wanting to learn more so that she can protect herself and others that she cares about. She does her best to make ends meet for her and her brothel workers. She always dreams big and puts herself into dangerous situations to help her adopted family. Origin Kee’ra doesn’t remember much about her home planet, as she is uncertain how she ended up in Callous Row. She used her abilities and ambition to push her way from being at the very bottom in the slums to living very comfortably today. When first arriving to Callous Row years ago, she was unfortunately caught up as a victim in sex trafficking. Kee’Ra was highly desired for her exotic appearance and seductive aura so she endured it for years. Finally she was able to overturn the operation using her abilities, convincing the people in charge to turn themselves in to the police. Her motherly instincts pushed her to take some of the victims in and gave them a much fairer treatment. She gave them some money that they all earned on the streets while training them in song, dance and the art of being seductive. What started on the streets eventually ended up being a booming business in a brothel that she owns now. Her journey to this point has made her tough, not fazed by dangerous situations she probably should be, and having the continuous desire to move up in the world getting whatever she can in the process. History Personality Traits Motherly, Cares deeply for those she loves, Controlling, Always wants her way, Always speaks seductively, Thick skinned, Has a temper, Romantic, Pleasing others is second nature, Yearns for somebody to call her own like in the old films, Classy, Loves the opera and old world music. Edges Major - "You’re mine." Kee'Ra uses a combination of her sensual voice, body, and powers to put her target in a hypnotic like state where she is able to heavily influence them to do as she pleases. Her songs influence mood as well and she can force others to be empathetic to her mood with her song. Minor- "What do you taste like?" A drain ability. Can be used as a debuff, or to drain both mana and health slightly causing the target fatigue. Flaws Major – “Keep going, I can take it.”- She has a tendency to take on things bigger than she can handle. She finds herself rarely saying no if she thinks she will benefit in some way. Sometimes it works out to her favor and her ambition rewards her, but her ambitions and being over confident comes with the risk that often gets her in trouble. She will agree to some crazy things if there’s a chance it will improve the quality of life for her adopted family and help her to advance in society. Minor - “Give it to me.” – Kee’Ra has OCD. She wants things the way she wants them and rarely listens to anything anyone suggests to her, unless their advice is extremely solid. She is stubborn, frustrating, and can be hard to work with. She can be overbearing because of all the micromanaging and controlling she does because of this. She is very persistent and can abuse her charms often to get things going her way. Goals/ Purposes She wants to provide the best possible environment for her adoptive family and herself by having a thriving business and safe home environment with the brothel, doing whatever it takes. She eventually wants to own something much bigger than her brothel outside of the slums. She wants to increase in magical power and enhance her natural magical abilities that being not from this world has gifted her with. Her body has been used and abused, sold and given for many years. She has the desire to find real love somewhere out there. She wants to find someone to nurture and fall in love with. Magical Abilities Unknown practices She uses her powers to extract excess mana from brothel dancer Raleigh, using her to make potions that can have many varying effects. (Buffs, debuffs, strange side effects .. ect) She plans on selling them to people secretly in a black market sort of way. Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kelli_siren *Twitter: https://twitter.com/kelli_siren Clips *Kee'ra and Raleigh meets "The Sheriff" *Come inside~ *Thats not the bathroom Sheriff! Trivia Gallery Callous Row - Raleigh Seren (Neither) and Kee’ra Diamon (Kelli Siren).png|With her business partner Raleigh Seren Callous Row - Kee’ra Diamon (Kelli Siren) and Rook (Arcadum).png|Kee'ra and Rook Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 26 GU1D3-B0T (Hat Kid) Kee’ra Diamond (Kelli Siren) and Raleigh Seren (Neither vr).jpg|GU1D3-B0T, Kee'ra and Raleigh Seren Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 28 Kee’ra Diamond (Kelli Siren) and Raleigh Seren (Neither vr).jpg|Kee'ra and Raleigh Seren Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 29 Kee’ra Diamond (Kelli Siren).jpg|Kee'ra Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 30 Kee’ra Diamond (Kelli Siren).jpg|Kee'ra Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 53 Raleigh Seren (Neither vr) Sheriff (Roflgator) and Kee’ra Diamond (Kelli Siren).jpg|Raleigh Seren, The Sheriff and Kee'ra Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Aliens Category:Articles Still Underconstruction